1. Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile device comprising an antenna array.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, a camera or video recorder in a mobile device can retrieve high-resolution images and videos. Some high-end mobile devices use HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) cables as an interface to transmit high-resolution audio/video data to other display devices. However, it is more convenient for people to use wireless transmission, in particular, a 60 GHz band which has sufficient bandwidth, for transmitting high-quality video data.
Traditionally, an antenna array for transmitting data usually occupies a lot of space in a mobile device. Furthermore, when the mobile device is moved or rotated, the antenna array cannot dynamically receive and transmit signals at different directions. This decreases communication quality of the mobile device.